


the lasagna fic

by StarlightImposter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightImposter/pseuds/StarlightImposter
Summary: this is meant to be typed very shittily
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Remus sanders/Deceit sanders/Lasagna
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	the lasagna fic

Remus looked at the lasagna Deceit had cooked drooling  
"Deeee my pp hard pls"he moaned  
Deceit who was already horny looked at Remus  
"my pps hard too"  
they both started making out grinding against each other Remus summoned booty juice lube made from his stanky deoderant lathering his dick in it before fucking into Deceit who fucked into lasagna-kun  
they made sweet love  
cumming together  
and had a kid with lasagna-kun  
all the other sides were scarred for life then had a giant orgy and Remy cried the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all who witnessed this may the god and goddess bless my soul


End file.
